Chaleur
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Komulin est une invention démoniaque. Et trois personnes en particulier en font les frais... Allen/Lenalee, Kanda/Lavi en fond. OS A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX !


Titre : Chaleur.

Auteur: Sednareinedeseaux.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Allen/Lenalee, et fond de Kanda/Lavi (dans ce sens-là.).

Warning : Lenalee est OOC (je ne trouve pas, mais c'est la bêta qui tape et qui décide alors...). Et Link n'est pas là. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Disclaimer : D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

Note : Heu, l'histoire qui suit n'est SURTOUT PAS à prendre au sérieux. C'est un ramassis d'imbécilités toutes plus imbéciles les unes que les autres, ainsi que de grosse guimauve. Voilà ce qui arrive quand une auteur a envie de se défouler un peu. Oh, et il me fallait un souffre-douleur et c'est tombé sur Chaojî, ne m'en veuillez pas. En plus c'est bête, je l'aime bien Chaojî moi. (Et puis si vous vous plaignez je fais la même chose avec Allen, mouhahaha !)

Note 2 : MERCI à ma Bêta-Lectrice, Shadowkan Shai. Parce que ce ramassis-d'imbécilités-toutes-plus-imbéciles-les-unes-que-les-autres ne serait pas sorti avant un bon bout de temps sans son petit coup de remontage de bretelles.

Au niveau chronologique, ce One-Shot n'a pas vraiment de sens. Il est situé environ peu après la disparition/mort/fuite/assassinat de Cross (on sait pas encore vraiment, hein...) donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 17, c'est mieux de s'abstenir, il y a risque de spoil. Mais rien de bien méchant.

* * *

Lenalee ne savait plus comment elle en était arrivée là. Evidemment, elle avait été ravie de repartir en mission, après ce long moment de calme. Mais quand elle avait su avec _qui_ elle était sensée partir...

Quand même, pourquoi la collait-on en mission seule avec le garçon qu'elle tentait précisément d'éviter ! Elle n'était pas la baby-sitter de tous les nouveaux ! Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec Chaojî. C'était la toute première sortie du chinois, et ils avaient voulu le mettre avec quelqu'un de fort, ok, mais elle n'était pas la seule Exorciste du QG ! Il y avait aussi Marie, Kanda, Lavi... Les autres étaient en mission.

En ce moment même, elle tentait d'avancer sur ce chemin boueux aussi rapidement que possible, en râlant mentalement contre cet imbécile qui se traînait derrière elle.

Avant, elle arrivait à apprécier Chaojî. Mais depuis ce jour où elle l'avait vu, dans un couloir de la Congrégation, adresser à Allen un regard de pur mépris en lançant "je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se donne la peine de garder un ennemi au QG", elle avait sérieusement revu son jugement. Et en l'observant de plus près, elle était arrivée finalement à la même conclusion que tout le monde ; Chaojî, en plus d'être d'une faible puissance au combat, était un véritable imbécile.

Heureusement, cette mission était d'une facilité déconcertante. Ils étaient arrivés près d'un village où reposait une Innocence encore non-repérée par le Comte. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun Akuma en chemin, et étaient à présent très proches de leur but.

Le village apparut enfin à ses yeux, sous la fine pluie qui tombait sur leurs têtes. Ses cheveux étaient humides, elle frissonnait légèrement, mais sinon tout allait bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle ; Chaojî se traînait sur la route, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, en soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Dépêche-toi ! dit-elle. On ne sait pas quand les Akuma vont arriver.

- D'accord... haleta-t-il.

Elle soupira devant son manque d'endurance et ne l'attendit pas. D'après ce que son frère lui avait dit, l'Innocence était cachée quelque part dans l'église du village. Ils devaient normalement tomber sur un sympathisant de la Congrégation à l'entrée du bâtiment. Sans attendre son compagnon, elle rejoignit l'homme qui les attendait, un vieux prêtre à la chevelure grisonnante et au sourire trop large pour être vrai.

- Bonsoir ! déclara-t-il quand il vit le blason sur son manteau. La Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec soulagement. Vous êtes celui qui devait nous attendre ?

- Effectivement. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

A ce moment, Chaojî les rejoignit, hors d'haleine, et Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle suivit le prêtre à l'intérieur de l'église, et n'eut même pas besoin de ses indications pour trouver l'Innocence. En effet, elle s'était apparemment logée dans un vitrail, qui luisait étrangement malgré le manque de lumière. C'était tellement évident qu'elle se demandait comment le Comte avait fait pour ne pas la repérer.

- Regardez, Mlle Lenalee ! s'écria Chaojî. L'Innocence est toujours là !

Serrant les poings, elle se retint de ne pas lui arracher la tête. Quel imbécile ! Et si un Akuma l'avait entendu ? Il voulait les faire repérer, ou quoi ?! Elle lui adressa son air le plus courroucé, avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

- Mais oui ! Crie-le plus fort, tant que tu y es, je crois que le Comte n'a pas bien entendu.

Honteux, il baissa la tête, et elle recentra son esprit sur le Cube. Tout bas, elle murmura "Innocence activée", et sentit ses anneaux de chevilles se changer en bottes, recouvrant soudain ses jambes. Elle entendit à peine le prêtre pousser une légère exclamation de surprise, avant de sauter dans les airs, allant flotter près du vitrail. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de la récupérer qu'en cassant le verre. Avec un léger soupir, elle expliqua la situation à l'homme, qui acquiesça, apparemment peu concerné par la dégradation d'un monument historique.

Très légèrement, elle tapa dans le verre peint avec son talon, qui s'enfonça dedans comme dans du beurre. Un léger bruit de brisure, le carreau se cassa net, et elle le récupéra d'un geste fluide, avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Elle redescendit et désactiva ses bottes, légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu les utiliser plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bien les essayer, à part contre le Niveau 4 qui avait attaqué l'ancien QG.

Elle brisa rapidement le morceau de verre dans sa main ; l'Innocence s'en échappa, et elle la fourra dans sa poche intérieure.

- C'était génial, Mlle Lenalee, s'enthousiasma Chaojî une fois encore.

La chinoise l'ignora superbement, avant de remercier le prêtre avec un sourire poli. Puis, les deux Exorcistes sortirent de l'église, et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge du village. En effet, la soirée était déjà bien avancée, et ils devaient rester dormir ici, avant de repartir le lendemain.

A l'entrée, une vieille femme au sourire bienveillant les accueillit et leur proposa deux chambres, qu'ils prirent aussitôt. Mais avant de monter, Lenalee demanda à avoir un téléphone. La femme l'emmena dans une pièce à part, où elle trouva un vieux combiné. Elle brancha son golem dessus et parvint à entrer en communication avec le QG. Derrière elle, Chaojî la regardait, attendant une directive quelconque.

- Allôôôôô ! répondit la voix de son frère.

- Grand frère, c'est moi. On a récupéré l'Innocence.

- Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Pourquoi tu es partie, sans rien dire à ton grand frère chéri ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je croyais que...

Agacée, elle écarta le combiné de son oreille et compta mentalement une minute. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

- Oui.

- Alors je voulais te dire qu'on rentrera demain et...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'entendre une voix familière dire "c'est Lenalee ?" derrière celle de son frère. Son cœur fit un bond, et elle demanda avec un peu trop d'empressement :

- Allen est là ?

- Oui, il vient juste de rentrer de mission. D'ailleurs, plutôt que de vous faire rentrer demain, il propose de venir vous chercher tout de suite avec l'Arche. Tu es d'accord ?

- Ça ne dérange pas ?

- Ho, tu sais, les temps sont relativement calmes. Et puis ça ira bien plus vite.

- D'accord.

Elle raccrocha, et entendit derrière elle :

- Que se passe-t-il, Mlle Lenalee ?

- Nous partons tout de suite, annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Allen vient nous chercher avec l'Arche.

Elle vit le visage du Chinois se renfrogner, et se retint de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. Ils revinrent à l'accueil, où ils payèrent tout de même la vieille femme, qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients par ici. Puis ils attendirent, dehors, Lenalee s'asseyant sur les marches menant à l'entrée d'une maison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et elle bondit sur ses pieds. Devant elle, Allen arrivait, l'air fatigué mais heureux. Avant d'avoir pu se retenir, elle courut vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Salut, Lenalee, dit-il, en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu es passé par où ?

- Un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle vide. J'ai failli me perdre.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle éclata de rire.

- Même dans un si petit village, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Ouais... C'est problématique.

A ce moment, il sembla remarquer Chaojî, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lenalee jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier ; il serrait les dents en regardant Allen, et semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Sans dire un mot, il les rejoignit et passa devant eux, dans la direction indiquée par le maudit plus tôt. Ce dernier lâcha un léger soupir, avant de dire d'une voix triste :

- Je crois que ça ne s'arrange pas, avec lui...

- C'est un imbécile, n'y fais pas attention.

Il la regarda avec surprise. En même temps, elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle insultait quelqu'un... Du moins en public. Elle eut un léger sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur Allen. En même temps, elle remarqua qu'un mince sillon rouge coulait sur sa joue droite.

- Tu saignes !

- Hein ? Ha bon ?

- Laisse-moi voir.

Elle tendit les mains et attrapa doucement la tête du garçon. On avait du mal à croire qu'il avait un an de moins qu'elle ; il faisait maintenant deux bonnes têtes de plus que la jeune Chinoise, et dut se pencher pour qu'elle puisse observer sa joue

Il avait une petite coupure à la tempe, mais qui commençait à saigner assez abondamment. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le liquide rouge, avant de demander :

- Dis... Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Ho... Je sais pas trop, je crois que je me suis cogné dans cette ruelle... Y avait une poutre que j'avais pas vue.

Elle sourit face à son air étourdi. Ils reprirent leur marche, et encore une fois, elle se laissa glisser dans cette douce chaleur.

Elle avait déjà remarqué ; souvent, quand elle parlait à Allen, ou quand ils étaient ensemble, elle sentait une chaleur lui entourer la poitrine, la plongeant dans une torpeur douce et cotonneuse. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle adorait ces moments, de plus en plus rares, qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Dans la ruelle, Chaojî les attendant, l'air furieux, qu'il cachait très mal. Allen n'y fit pas attention, comme elle le lui avait demandé, et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Aussitôt, une lueur blanche apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la porte de l'Arche descendit, aveuglante par cette nuit sombre et couverte. Ils y entrèrent, et restèrent quelques instants éblouis par la ville blanche et ensoleillée.

Allen n'était pas dérangé par la lumière, visiblement, nota Lenalee. De toute façon, l'Arche n'avait pas le même effet sur lui que sur les autres personnes qui l'empruntaient. Derrière eux, la porte ouverte sur le village Anglais se referma, et ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues éclatantes, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la Congrégation.

A l'intérieur, ils ne croisèrent que quelques scientifiques, et Marie, qui les salua d'un signe de main.

- Bon, dit Allen. Je t'ai ramenée, maintenant. Je vais aller me changer, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger mes affaires. A plus tard.

Lenalee lui répondit d'un sourire. Tout en marchant, elle constata avec déplaisir que Chaojî ne cessait de la fixer avec un air mauvais, et qu'en plus il la suivait.

- Tu sais, Chaojî, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre te reposer. Je peux faire mon rapport à Grand frère toute seule.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au bureau de Komui et entra. En la voyant, le Superviseur eut son habituelle crise de larmes. Elle attendit patiemment que ça passe, puis lui confia l'Innocence récupérée. Elle partit ensuite avec l'intention d'avaler un morceau avant de dormir.

Dans la cafétéria, presque vide, elle croisa Lavi, qui accepta de manger avec elle.

- Alors, dit le rouquin sur un ton moqueur, il paraît que c'est Allen qui est venu te chercher.

- Oui, et alors ?

- J'imagine très bien la scène, continua son ami sur un ton théâtral. Le preux chevalier aux cheveux blancs qui vient sauver sa princesse des griffes du méchant Chaojî, la libérant de sa présence infâme, et lui offrant un baiser tout en...

Lenalee le frappa avec force sur la tête, avant de murmurer un "idiot" sévère.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? demanda Lavi sur un ton innocent.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Ne me dis pas que tu trouves Chaojî attachant ?!

- Arrête tes bêtises, ou alors je raconte à tout le monde que tu es en fait un transsexuel roumain de 45 ans, qui est poursuivi par la mafia, et qui a une liaison avec Lulubelle.

Lavi prit un air inquiet.

- Tu ferais pas ça ?

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

- Naaaaaan, pitié ! Comment ma petite Lenalee adorée peut-elle me faire ça ?

- Et si continues, j'ajoute à la liste ton faible pour les beaux japonais bruns aux cheveux longs.

Lavi eut cette fois l'air paniqué.

- Arrête, fais pas ça ! Où est passée la pure et innocente Lenalee ? Est-ce qu'Allen t'a fait du mal ? Tu le diras à tonton Lavi, hein, s'il te touche à un endroit où tu veux pas...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un coup de bottes qu'il se prit sur le crâne. Les joues rouges, Lenalee se rassit, tandis que le roux se tenait la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je plaisantais...

- Encore heureux.

Le repas se termina en silence. Puis, ils se saluèrent, et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lenalee fut réveillée, non pas par le chant des oiseaux ou la rumeur des passants dans les rues londoniennes, mais par un hurlement déchirant. Elle se redressa avec un cri de surprise, s'emmêla dans ses draps et s'étala élégamment par terre. Encore dans le potage, elle parvint à sortir de son nœud de couvertures, et demanda :

- S'quisspass ?

Etant donné qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre et que la technologie du QG n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire parler les murs, personne ne lui répondit, et elle se trouva donc dans l'obligation de sortir sa tête décoiffée par la porte et de regarder dans le couloir.

Une horde de traqueurs, de scientifiques, de personnes en tous genres se pressaient dehors, certains criant, d'autres priant comme si leur dernière heure était venue. Apercevant dans la foule un visage familier, elle parvint à attraper Reever au vol.

- Ho ! Bonjour, Lenalee.

- Reever, désolée de vous importuner à un moment qui semble aussi critique, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hé bien... Le Superviseur a réussi à créer un nouveau Komulin et...

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai pourtant détruit ses 55 projets avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les construire !

- Et bien il a apparemment réussi à faire ça en cachette, et... Bah tiens... le voilà...

En effet, au bout du couloir, un robot gigantesque venait d'apparaître, et elle fut bien obligée d'admettre l'existence de Komulin, 56e du nom. Avec un soupir, elle activa ses bottes, et se jeta sur l'ennemi. Elle prit largement son élan et, dans un geste rapide, fonça sur la carcasse de fer. Le choc fut étourdissant.

Mais le robot n'avait pas la moindre fêlure. A peine une légère bosse. Lenalee, en voyant ça, ne put émettre qu'un seul son :

- Hééééé ?!

Après cette remarque des plus constructives, elle dut s'éloigner, pour esquiver le coup que le monstre tenta de lui porter. Une fois à terre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans son couloir, et opta pour la solution la plus intelligente, à savoir ; prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Innocence activée, Lenalee est vraiment très rapide à la course. Le seul problème, c'est que son arme ne modifie pas sa vue en même temps ; alors quand on cours à cent kilomètres/heure dans les couloirs bondés d'un QG en effervescence, on a toutes les chances de heurter quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

C'est ce qui se passa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, quand elle sentit ses épaules cogner quelque chose de dur, qui bascula en arrière en même temps qu'elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en chair et en os, et bafouilla :

- Heu, pardon, vraiment désolée !

- Lenalee, c'est toi ?

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, où les deux personnes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant qu'elle ne mette un nom sur les iris gris en face d'elle.

- Ah ! Allen ! Pardon, je courais et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, intriguée par la couleur anormalement rouge des joues du jeune homme. Il avait détourné la tête, apparemment gêné par _on ne sait quoi_. Elle baissa le regard, et s'aperçut qu'elle était à cheval sur son ventre, qu'elle ne portait en tout et pour tout que son pyjama, constitué d'un mini-short et d'un T-shirt, et que ledit T-shirt avait légèrement glissé le long de ses épaules, approfondissant largement le décolleté.

Et bien entendu, comme le hasard (ou l'auteur, au choix) fait bien les choses, la tête de Allen était _pile_ au niveau dudit décolleté.

Son cerveau encore en off mit quelques secondes à réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts. Quand elle fut enfin consciente de ce qui se passait, elle se releva brusquement et se cogna la tête contre un placard qui traînait là (maintenant, vous pouvez polémiquer sur la question "mais-bordel-de-merde-qu'est-ce-qu'il-fout-là-ce-putain-de-placard ?!", mais ça ferait perdre du temps à l'auteur _et_ à l'histoire).

- Aïe !

- Lenalee ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, c'est...

Encore une fois, elle s'interrompit. Parce qu'elle venait de remarquer que si elle n'était pas très vêtue, il en était de même pour son ami.

Lui aussi semblait être tombé du lit. Ses cheveux étaient au moins aussi ébouriffés que les siens, son pantalon enfilé à la hâte, et il portait une veste sans manches _un peu trop_ ouverte. Sans rien en-dessous, évidemment.

Ce fut son tour de devenir candidate au concours de la tomate la plus mûre, et elle déclara pour se reprendre :

- C'est mon frère, il a créé un nouveau Komulin et...

- Ouais, on m'a expliqué...

- J'ai essayé de le détruire. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Komui, sa carcasse est plus dure que de l'acier, et mes bottes l'ont à peine entamé.

- Reste plus qu'à faire des essais, pour essayer de trouver un point faible...

Au bout du couloir, ils entendirent le pas lourd et sonore du robot, ainsi que sa voix métallique, qui lança :

**- Moi Komulin 56 suis là pour réparer les Exorcistes blessés... Mission principale : trouver les Exorcistes.**

Finalement, Allen et Lenalee déglutirent en même temps et optèrent pour une option plus simple ; se cacher en attendant que ça passe. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment que Komulin apparut en chair et en os... heu... je veux dire, en métal et en électronique. Aussitôt, le robot tourna sa tête vers eux et commenta :

**- Deux Exorcistes repérés. Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee. Activation de la phase capture.**

Et après ces paroles des plus inquiétantes, circonstances obligent, les deux concernés s'exclamèrent :

- Hééééé ?!

- Il a même appris à nous reconnaître ?!

- J'en sais rien, et c'est pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Sur ce, ils se mirent à courir, tentant vainement d'échapper à ce monstre. Les couloirs défilèrent devant leurs yeux, mais ils finirent par arriver dans un cul-de-sac (comme dans toute bonne course-poursuite). En regardant machinalement autour de lui, Allen repéra un placard vide (et là, vous vous demandez encore ce que fout un objet pareil dans un couloir vide... ), et attrapa vivement Lenalee par le bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouvait coincée avec Allen dans ce placard exigu. Crispés, ils entendirent Komulin 56 passer près d'eux, avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, et là, elle se rendit compte de sa situation.

Elle était collée contre Allen, qui dans un geste sûrement paniqué, avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Pendant qu'il courait, son haut déjà bien ouvert s'était totalement défait, et elle pouvait à présent sentir sa peau à travers le mince tissu de son T-shirt.

Aussitôt, son teint vira au rouge brique. Le pire, c'était qu'elle se sentait... Affreusement bien, tout contre lui. Son corps était tiède, elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue, et elle n'avait qu'une envie ; se serrer encore plus contre son torse. Ce qu'elle fit, cédant à cette pulsion soudaine. Elle l'entoura elle aussi de ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, son nez allant inhaler l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle le sentit se raidir légèrement, mais s'appuya encore. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, qui avaient apparemment tendance à devenir chaotiques.

Elle soupira. La chaleur se faisait encore sentir, bien plus présente, et semblait vouloir la rendre incapable de penser. Elle avait l'impression de s'endormir, bercée par la respiration d'Allen.

- Lenalee ?

Elle sortit doucement de sa torpeur, et se rendit soudain compte que ce sur quoi sa tête reposait n'avait rien d'un oreiller. Aussitôt, elle recula, et se cogna la tête pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

- Aïe...

- Ça va ?

- Oui, c'est rien...

Elle lui jeta un timide coup d'œil. Malgré la pénombre, elle parvenait à voir son visage, et nota qu'il était devenu très rouge. Avec un sourire, elle passa sa main sur la joue brûlante du maudit. Ses doigts vinrent doucement tracer le contour de son front, sa paupière, sa mâchoire. De plus en plus écarlate, il bégaya :

- Le-Lenalee... Qu'est-ce que...

- Chut...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, puis se rapprocha. Elle avait l'impression d'être hypnotisée par ses yeux, qui ne la quittaient pas, et s'amusa à chercher dedans les différentes nuances de gris et de bleu qui s'y mêlaient. Sa main partit de la bouche d'Allen, mais il ne dit plus rien.

Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

...

Mais comme l'auteur aime bien casser l'ambiance et comme il ne faut pas oublier ce bon vieux Komulin (56e du nom, je rappelle), une grande secousse fit trembler les murs du QG, et leur placard s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, se brisant au passage. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, dans un enchevêtrement complexe de pieds, de bras, de jambes et de cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Ils se redressèrent, et Allen reprit, hagard :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Soudain, Lenalee eut un haut-le-corps et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Komulin ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mince ! On l'avait oublié, celui-là.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rougirent en même temps. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'atteindre le stade gêne-totale-regards-en-coin-balbutiements, ils décidèrent, d'un accord tacite, et pour se redonner contenance, de reprendre leur chemin dans les couloirs.

Ils croisèrent sur leur route une dizaine de blessés, quelques cadavres et un homme de la section scientifique qui se tenait les oreilles en hurlant "ME MANGEZ PAS, JE SUIS PAS COMESTIBLE !!!". Effectivement, la situation était assez critique. Le robot avait fait des dommages matériels et humains assez spectaculaires, et Lenalee pensa très fort :

"Grand frère, si jamais je te trouve, tu vas le sentir passer..."

Très loin de là, dans son bunker sous-terrain ultra-secret, Komui Lee éternua.

La Chinoise fut tirée de ses pensées par Allen qui poussa une exclamation surprise. Ils venaient d'arriver à la cafétéria, qui était dans un état... déplorable.

- Mais... balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; et bientôt une aura noire et particulièrement effrayante se forma autour de lui.

- Ben dites, y a de l'animation, par ici ! lança une vois derrière eux.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux protagonistes sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Bientôt, le nouveau venu se retrouva avec des griffes et un talon aiguille sous le menton.

- Heu, les amis, souffla Lavi, les larmes aux yeux, c'est moi... Pas toucher, moi gentil...

- Lavi, espèce d'idiot, soupira Lenalee, une main sur le cœur. Tu nous as fait peur.

- Enfin, bref, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Et aussi pourquoi Allen est dans cet état ?

Tout en parlant, il pointa quelque chose derrière Lenalee. Elle se retourna, et tomba sur Allen, l'aura plus noire que jamais, les yeux brillant d'une lueur sadique. Elle recula d'un pas, tandis que le maudit murmurait :

- La cafétéria... Il a détruit... La cafétéria...

Ce fut à ce moment que Komulin se montra au bout du couloir.

**- Nouvelle cible de repérée. Lavi, Bookman Jr. Activation de la phase capture.**

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent donc devant un Komulin fou-furieux, avec, comme seules armes, leurs Innocences (inefficaces, rappelons-le). Chacun d'eux vit défiler sa trop courte vie devant ses yeux, et ils échangèrent, dans une harmonie telle qu'on l'eût dite répétée depuis des siècles, un regard chargé d'amour et de bravoure. Puis, alors que le monstre sanguinaire s'approchait, armé de ses pinces mécaniques, machiavéliques, méchantes, mesquines, mutines, métaphoriques, métaphysiques, etc... (excusez, mais j'arrive plus à trouver des noms qui commencent par "m"...), nos héros choisirent une solution ultime et désespérée, et dans un mouvement d'un grâce infinie, se retournèrent, et...

... Détalèrent comme des lapins en hurlant à s'en exploser les poumons. Tout à leur course effrénée, ils ne virent pas la silhouette disgracieuse qui sortit d'une salle adjacente, mais entendirent sa voix désagréable s'exclamer :

- Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee se figèrent devant l'horrible apparition de Chaojî, en pyjama rose à pois orangés. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apprécier l'abominable façon dont les couleurs juraient sur ce corps mou, que le pas caractéristique du robot se fit entendre.

Aussitôt, et en chœur (décidément, ils l'ont répétée, cette scène, ou quoi ?), les trois protagonistes fixèrent Chaojî du regard, puis le robot, puis de nouveau Chaojî (évidemment, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête, car qui apprécierait de poser deux fois de suite son regard sur un Chaojî décoiffé et en pyjama rose/orange sans raison ?). Puis, le même sourire sadique étira leurs lèvres, et Lenalee s'avança en déclarant :

- Tiens, Chaojî, tu tombes bien ! On a un service à te demander.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mlle Lenalee ? s'exclama le chinois avec _un peu trop_ d'empressement.

Allen fit la grimace en entendant le ton employé par celui qu'il surnommait mentalement "l'inutilité personnifiée". En voyant sa tête mécontente, Lavi eut un sourire narquois, et murmura :

- Ben alors, Pousse de Soja, t'as des problèmes de couple ?

- Sans doute moins intéressants que les tiens, crétin. Au fait, comment va Kanda, ces derniers temps ?

Les joues de Lavi se teintèrent d'un rose charmant, et il s'écria :

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça !

- Les garçons...

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, pour tomber sur une Lenalee assez énervée. Un silence pesant s'installa, puis la chinoise reprit :

- Bien, Chaojî, on compte sur toi !

- Hein ? mais... Mlle Lenalee...

Sans même se regarder, les trois autres eurent un même mouvement ; ils poussèrent Chaojî droit dans les pinces de Komulin, qui arrivait sur eux. Un hurlement déchirant, où se mêlaient douleur et terreur, résonna dans le QG.

- Adieu, Chaojî, rassure-toi, tu ne laisses personne en peine, ricana Lavi.

- Sûr que c'est pas avec lui que le Comte risque de créer un Akuma.

- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Lenalee.

Elle les attrapa par le col et les entraîna dans une salle du département scientifique, vide à ce moment précis. Ils barricadèrent rapidement la porte, trouvèrent un grand placard vide (décidément, qu'est-ce que je sème comme placards...) et s'y cachèrent. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils attendirent, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit. Il y eut encore quelques hurlements de Chaojî, qui appelait misérablement à l'aide.

- Tiens, il est encore vivant ?

- Ce robot pourrait pas nous servir à quelque chose, pour une fois, et nous en débarrasser ?

- Tu es dur, Allen.

- En même temps, tu as vu la tête qu'il fait chaque fois qu'il me regarde ? J'ai l'impression que le mot "Noah" est écrit sur mon front...

- Ce sera sûrement le cas dans peu de temps.

- Haha... Très drôle...

- Dis, Lenalee, tu crois qu'Allen sera sexy avec ses stigmates ?

A côté de lui, Allen entendit un bruit sec et un petit gémissement de douleur. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir ses camarades, mais un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres quand il comprit que Lenalee avait frappé Lavi.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La température sembla redescendre de quelques degrés, et le sourire d'Allen s'affaissa légèrement. Tout comme Lavi, qui ne dit plus un mot après cela, il avait remarqué le léger accent de panique dans la voix de la jeune chinoise.

Avec un soupir, il se cala plus au fond du placard.

Soudain, celui-ci remua ; les murs tremblaient, et ils entendirent une voix bien connue hurler au loin, ainsi qu'un sinistre bruit d'explosion.

- Oh.

Cette simple constatation venait de franchir les lèvres d'Allen. Pourtant, les deux autres la comprirent parfaitement.

- On dirait que ton prince charmant est arrivé, Lavi, ironisa Allen.

- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?!

- Vous pensez qu'on peut sortir, maintenant ? demanda Lenalee, coupant court à leurs chamailleries. Parce que y a des chances que Kanda l'ait détruit, là...

Après un instant d'hésitation, Allen poussa doucement la porte du placard. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, et , à présent, un silence inquiétant s'était installé dans le QG. Puis, il entendit de nouveau la "douce" voix de Kanda retentir dans le couloir.

- ... et vous pouvez me dire où se cache cet abruti d'Intendant, que je lui fasse la peau ?! s'écria-t-il en passant sans s'arrêter devant leur porte barricadée.

- Je crois que c'est bon, annonça Allen avec un sourire. On est hors de danger.

Deux soupirs soulagés lui répondirent du placard. Lavi sortit en premier, en s'étirant et en se plaignant légèrement de l'étroitesse du meuble, puis Lenalee sortit sa tête.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se cognant encore une fois.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui... heu, par contre... Je crois que je suis coincée, dit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

Allen lui prit la main pour l'aider à sortir, non sans remarquer le léger rougissement sur les joues de son _un-peu-plus_ qu'amie, il fallait bien le dire. Rougissement qui eut vite fait de trouver écho sur son propre visage quand ladite amie lui lança un timide regard reconnaissant.

Interrompant l'étrange pensée qui venait de se frayer un chemin dans sa tête, à savoir « Lenalee = mignonne », il se redressa. Tous les trois, ils entreprirent de sortir de la salle. Dans le couloir, il régnait un silence assez lugubre, et ils traversèrent patiemment l'imposant bâtiment, regardant prudemment autour d'eux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au réfectoire partiellement détruit (le regard d'Allen se fit plus dur à cet instant), où ils assistèrent à un spectacle assez intéressant.

Reever, affalé par terre et s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, fixait d'un regard vide la carcasse difforme de ce qui avait été Komulin 56. Visiblement tranché net de part en part, l'ex-robot destructeur était éparpillé en morceaux sur toute la surface du sol. De temps en temps, il remuait encore une patte et une lampe s'allumait, mais aussitôt, un Traqueur sur le qui-vive donnait un grand coup de pied dedans, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Au loin, il leur sembla entendre la voix de l'Intendant lacer une plainte déchirante ainsi que le sifflement d'un sabre, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. En effet, la seule pensée cohérente qui leur venait à l'esprit était :

« Mais pourquoi Kanda/Yû y est arrivé mais pas nous ?! »

(Parce que Kanda est le plus fort et parce qu'il fallait bien que l'auteur finisse par trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Komulin.)

Ils en étaient là dans leurs réflexions quand ledit Kanda entra en trombe. Ses longs cheveux en bataille et complètement relâchés, il ne portait pas son uniforme mais un haut noir sans manches. Sur ses bras, quelques bleus et coupures qui finissaient de guérir — Allen se demanda d'ailleurs pour la énième fois comment c'était possible — et dans son regard, une expression encore plus terrifiante que d'habitude. Soudain, il les aperçut et, ses yeux se posant sur Lavi, il s'écria :

- Toi !

- O-Oui ? répondit le rouquin soudain paniqué.

Kanda s'avança d'un pas et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le traîner de force hors de la salle. Abasourdis, Allen et Lenalee les regardèrent disparaître.

- Heu... osa timidement Lenalee, à ton avis, il va lui faire quoi ?

- Va savoir...

(L'auteur laisse le soin à vos esprits mal placés de répondre à cette question.)

* * *

Plus tard, pendant le dîner, alors que la plupart des dégâts causés par l'Intendant et son robot avaient été réparés, Lavi les rejoignit. Curieusement, il avait du mal à marcher. En s'asseyant à leur table, il grommela :

- La vache, je sais que Yû était en colère, mais il était pas obligé de se défouler sur moi...

Allen se sentit soudain très mal. Alors qu'à-côté de lui, Lenalee semblait ne pas comprendre, il lui tapota l'épaule en marmonnant :

- Laisse tomber...

Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle lui fit un sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre malgré lui. Tous deux subitement gênés et de nouveau envahis par cette chaleur étrange, ils continuèrent leur repas en silence. Lavi, qui les avait observés jusque-là, se permit une remarqué agrémentée d'un sourire narquois :

- Dites donc, vous deux... Y a pas intérêt à ce que Komui vous voie aussi proches, hein ?

- Lavi !!

Fin (sauf si vous voulez que... *BANG*).

* * *

(Shadowkan, aucun commentaire sur le fait que j'aie mis quatre mois à pondre ce truc.)

Vous n'êtes pas obligés de commenter. C'était juste histoire de me déchaîner un peu avant de commencer réellement _Résonance_, un projet sombre et qui me tient à cœur.


End file.
